The Show Must Go On
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Après une discussion nocturne avec l'une des codétenues avec qui elle partage son dortoir, Piper Chapman découvre qu'elle est peut-être toujours aussi intéressée par la mystérieuse Alex Vause. Elle est son fardeau, son péché... et rien ni personne ne changera cela. Même pas elle-même.


**Titre:** _The Show Must Go On_ (titre emprunté à la chanson du même nom de Queen).  
**Fandom:** _Orange Is The New Black_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Lionsgate Television. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Alex Vause; Nicole Nichols; Piper Chapman.  
**Pairing: **Alex Vause; Piper Chapman.  
**Rating:** M (+16), en raison de l'évocation d'une scène légèrement érotique en milieu et fin de fanfiction.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 1869.  
**Résumé:** Après une discussion nocturne avec l'une des codétenues avec qui elle partage son dortoir, Piper Chapman découvre qu'elle est peut-être toujours aussi intéressée par la mystérieuse Alex Vause. Elle est son fardeau, son péché... et rien ni personne ne changera cela. Même pas elle-même.

* * *

La salle de bain avait toujours été son havre de paix. Un lieu chéri dans lequel elle aimait se réfugier quand elle avait besoin de faire le point ou, plus simplement, de se détendre. Il n'y avait, selon elle, rien de plus plaisant que de laisser couler l'eau sur sa peau. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'avec sa meilleure amie et sœur de cœur, Polly Harper, elle s'était lancée dans la création de lotions et savons haut de gamme.

Aujourd'hui, la simple idée de prendre une douche la révulsait. Elle ne le faisait plus en tant que femme libre mais en tant que membre à part entière du centre pénitencier de Litchfield.

Dans les diverses salles d'eau de la prison, les germes affluaient de tous les côtés. Champignons, cors, herpès, etc: il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Et puis, il y avait _elle_. Alex Vause. La femme la plus troublante qu'il pouvait exister en ce bas monde.

Addictive, dangereuse et surtout excessivement toxique pour les autres comme pour elle-même, elle lui collait à la peau, depuis son arrivée, comme une affreuse crise d'eczéma. Elle était partout. À chaque couloir, à chaque tournant: partout. Absolument partout. À tel point qu'elle semblait presque hanter ces murs. Il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que Piper Chapman ne la vit. Cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être comme prisonnière de son passé – ce qui ne manquait pas d'ironie en ces lieux. Elle était condamnée à sans cesse se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle elle avait été obligée de se rendre. Cette femme l'avait dénoncée, cette femme l'avait parjurée... mais elle seule était responsable de la trahison originelle. Effrayée à la simple idée de se retrouver une fois de plus au centre d'un trafic d'argent et de drogues dures, elle avait choisi de fuir. Sans même une explication. Fuir dans l'espoir de se reconstruire. Fuir pour renouer avec sa vie d'avant. De ce fait, elle était devenue l'incarnation même de la citoyenne américaine modèle. C'était presque comme si Alex Vause n'avait jamais existé... Mais tout cela n'était qu'une vulgaire illusion et la vérité avait bien fini par la rattraper.

Même si elle avait bien saisi le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la rencontrer en raison de la faible superficie du centre de détention, Piper faisait de son mieux pour éviter de croiser son regard. Son beau regard lourd de sens. Chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de plonger dans les abysses maritimes des yeux de son ex-petite-amie, la jeune femme avait l'impression d'être punie pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas accompli. Certes, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision aussi irréfléchie que puérile de suivre Alex dans ses folles aventures criminelles mais ce n'était clairement pas une raison pour subir l'équivalent d'une double peine pour les quinze mois à venir. Non seulement elle était jugée coupable de complicité par le service pénitencier mais, en plus, elle semblait forcée de se sentir responsable aux yeux de son premier amour au féminin. Elle avait l'impression d'être une odieuse personne. Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était se libérer d'une mauvaise influence. Il était évident qu'Alex lui en voulait. Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné son abandon. Car là était son plus grand délit: elle avait brisé le cœur d'une criminelle, préférant mener une existence plate aux côtés d'un homme fichtrement inintéressant plutôt que de laisser son cœur la guider dans les bras d'une femme à l'esprit beaucoup plus complexe.

Chaque soir, lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux dans son semblant de chambre à coucher, elle tournait ses pensées les plus secrètes vers son ex-petite-amie. Alex était, pour Piper, une réminiscence tout droit sorti de ses plus jeunes années. Un souvenir aussi doux que pénible. Par amour pour cette femme, elle avait mis de côté toutes ces convictions pour se lancer dans une vile mission à travers le monde. Ensemble, elles avaient fait les quatre cent coups, travaillant presque aveuglément pour l'un des plus grands cartels de drogue des États-Unis d'Amérique. Mais Piper, amoureuse comme jamais, n'avait en aucun cas pris conscience de tout cela. À ses yeux, elle ne faisait jamais que de se plier en quatre pour faire des désirs de sa bien-aimée des réalités. Si elle avait su qu'une dizaine d'années plus tard, cette même femme allait cracher sur son nom dans le seul espoir de réduire sa peine, elle n'aurait clairement pas pris le risque de vivre pareille histoire.

Le passé ne pouvant être corrigé, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se laisser faire. Gardant la tête haute pour ne jamais se montrer faible auprès de ses codétenues, elle fondait souvent en larmes une fois la nuit tombée.

Seule Nicole « Nicky » Nichols, dont le lit faisait face au sien, savait ce qu'il en était. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de sortir la jeune femme de sa torpeur en lui lançant des paquets de mouchoirs à travers la chambre. Quand elles étaient convaincues que leur quatre compagnes dormaient, elles se laissaient aller à discuter. Piper n'hésitait jamais à se confier. Même si elle avait lu quelque part qu'il n'était pas bon de livrer ses peines à autrui dans un milieu aussi confiné, elle se sentait bien. Quelque part, elle savait que Nicole était une femme de confiance. Elle était sans aucun doute la personne la plus à l'écoute de l'établissement. Le problème était qu'elle donnait souvent l'impression de considérer Alex comme l'une de ses plus proches amies. Peut-être jouait-elle secrètement les espions pour elle... Si c'était le cas, Piper avait du souci à se faire parce que Nicole semblait motivée à lui prouver qu'Alex et elle avaient encore des sentiments l'une pour l'autre.

– Je suis sûre que, si nous vous laissions dans une pièce toutes les deux, vos vêtements ne feraient pas long feu, dit un jour Nicole, d'une voix légèrement troublée par le sommeil.  
– Je ne suis plus attirée par elle, répondit Piper, visiblement offusquée par les propos de celle qu'elle pensait être son amie.  
– Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Si tu pouvais voir la manière dont tu la regardes... Si une femme me regardait ainsi, je crois que je lui ferai l'amour comme je ne l'ai jamais fait à personne.  
– Je suis fiancée!, se défendit Piper.  
– Et théoriquement hétérosexuelle. Tout comme Morello. Pourtant, je l'ai fait jouir une centaine de fois depuis son arrivée ici. Vos histoires extérieures ne comptent pas entre ces murs. Tout ce qui importe, c'est ce que nous pouvons nous offrir entre codétenues. Plaisirs charnels inclus.

Agacée par le raisonnement de la jeune femme, Piper leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi diable Nicole se permettait-elle de juger ainsi sa vie? Qu'en connaissait-elle? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle jouait souvent les intermédiaires entre Alex et elle-même qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était. Il lui était impossible de saisir l'importance que cette relation avait eu pour Piper.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre..., déclara-t-elle, d'une voix faible.

Mais son discours demeura sans réponse: Nicole s'était endormie. D'humeur visiblement grincheuse, Piper se retourna et fit de même.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Piper se réveilla de bonne heure. Sous les conseils de Sophia Burset, transsexuel notoire, elle s'était rendue dans la salle d'eau afin de se doucher en toute intimité. Ce n'était pas sans compter sur le fait qu'Alex, demeurée pudique malgré le poids des années, avait eu la même idée...

Dans l'une des douches, dont le rideau jaunâtre était à peine tiré, elle put apercevoir la silhouette toute en rondeur de son ex-petite-amie. Un corps divin. Un corps parfait. Aussitôt, Piper sentit son intimité se contracter sous les plis de son uniforme kaki. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, Alex lui faisait toujours autant d'effet...

Voulant détacher ses yeux de la scène pourtant splendide qui se déroulait quelques mètres devant elle, elle porta l'une de ses mains à son visage. Ses joues se mirent à rougir. Celles-ci prirent brusquement feu lorsque la main d'Alex, agile et gracieuse, descendit jusque son intimité après un bref passage sur sa poitrine rebondie. Faisant mousser son sexe épilé avec délicatesse, elle laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau d'albâtre. Puis, fermant les yeux, elle glissa sa main vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Coinçant son clitoris entre deux de ses doigts, elle se mit à le caresser avec avidité. Ses gémissements remplirent la pièce, bouleversant Piper au plus haut point. Comme pour rendre la situation plus cocasse encore, elle se pencha légèrement en avant, offrant à son amie une vue parfaite sur ses lèvres.

Piper sentit une goutte de sueur couler sur son front. La température venait de monter d'un cran.

Gênée, la jeune femme voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou mais son regard était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'elle apercevait. Il lui était impossible de se détacher du corps d'Alex. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: la rejoindre au plus vite et lui faire l'amour comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pour la seule et unique raison que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mieux valait ne pas trahir son fiancé. Il était si doux, si patient... Alors, à contrecœur, Piper mit de côté ses désirs. Se refusant toutefois de ne pas assister au spectacle que son amie lui offrait sans même en avoir conscience, elle resta debout, au centre de la pièce, laissant l'humidité envahir son intimité jusqu'au moment où Alex poussa un ultime cri de plaisir. Un cri qui ressemblait étrangement à son prénom.

Encore toute essouflée par cette douce séance en solitaire, Alex dirigea ses yeux à l'endroit même où son ex-petite-amie se tenait auparavant. Mais Piper avait déjà disparu. Elle s'était enfermée dans les W.C. du diable, honteuse d'avoir aussi aisément joué les voyeuses. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'au départ de son ex-petite-amie. Puis, une fois certaine de la savoir partie, elle pénétra dans une cabine de douche et se décrassa vigoureusement, comme si elle cherchait à se laver de ses péchés précédents.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise, en faisant son lit, de découvrir un bout de papier toilette caché sous son coussin.

Un mot d'Alex.

_« Le spectacle t'a plu? XOXO, Alex. »_

– Quel spectacle?, la questionna instantanément Nicole.

Prise sur le fait, Piper sursauta.

– Viens-tu sérieusement de lire ce mot à travers mon épaule?  
– Quel spectacle?, répéta la jeune femme comme si de rien n'était.

Pour toute réponse, Piper rougit. Encore.

Prenant conscience de la nature lubrique de ce fameux « spectacle », Nicole éclata de rire.

– C'est trop injuste!, dit-elle, d'humeur faussement bougonne. Depuis le temps que je rêve de la voir à poil, il faut que tu te pointes pour qu'elle t'offre la représentation du siècle. Je suis jalouse. Mais putain, tu as intérêt à la baiser... parce que, si après une telle invitation, tu ne prends pas ton courage à deux doigts pour renouer avec elle, notre amitié n'a pas lieu d'être!

Aussi vulgaire qu'à son habitude, Nicole joignit son index et son majeur et les mit sensuellement en bouche, mimant un va-et-vient.

– Nicky, souffla Piper, tu me fatigues.  
– Sans nul doute... mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes autant.

* * *

**J'espère sincèrement que ce récit vous a plu. Pour la petite anecdote, il s'agit d'un défi qu'une amie m'a donné _via_ un entretien téléphonique. En clair, je devais écrire un One-Shot d'une capacité minimale de mille cinq cent mots autour du seul et unique thème de la salle de bain. Autant dire qu'au départ, j'ai pas mal pataugé dans la semoule avant de trouver une idée convenable. Mais, ayant récemment revisionné l'intégrale d'_OITNB_, je me suis dit que c'était sans nul doute la série idéale sur laquelle travailler. Piper Chapman ne nous offre-t-elle pas elle-même tout un discours autour du fait de se laver dans un environnement sain lors de toutes premières minutes de la saison une? Oh que oui. C'est même quelque chose qui m'a choquée la première fois que j'ai visionné la série. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de mon texte... Doux bisous.**


End file.
